zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Yeti vs. Yook Battle of the snow creatures! Who's gonna get iced? : : This isn't a bad fight, but it's just not that interesting, in my opinion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Xykeb on this one. Scarletspeed7 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yeti. Zelda2108 08:02, 14 October 2008 : : Sorry, Phantom Hourglass stuff usually loses to Twilight Princess, for some reason. --AuronKaizer 17:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Tael Maybe this fight won't go over well, but which fairy was better? Scarletspeed7 06:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : :Its not that bad of a suggestion, but its just not interesting enough. Zelda2108 08:15, 13 October 2008 : : Not very original. On a side note, why do Navi vs. Tael? Wouldn't Navi vs. Tatl be (much) more appropriate? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:38, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, Tatl vs. Navi would make more since than Tael...by the way, would you support it even if it were changed XZ? --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Isn't it supposed to be Navi vs Tatl? If you didn't do that by accident we all know who is going to win. *coughs* Navi. Spirit of time : : Why do people keep getting on my case for opposing things? No, I wouldn't support it, because that would be incredibly unoriginal. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Why tael? Solar flute : : Here's an idea for you, Tatl vs. Ciela, Navi's too popular. So why not the next best fairies? Solar flute : : I really have no idea what Ciela's fan base is (and I have a very vague idea of what Tatl's is), so I don't know if that would be a one-sided fight or not. If not, it could work, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Stallord vs. Dark Link They are both extremely popular(from I've seen here) but which is the champion? Zelda2108 08:21, 13 October 2008 : : Sorry, but popularity alone won't cut it. They've got to have some relation beyond that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : This actually sounds like a damn good fight to me. Their relation is that they both kick ass, I guess... --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that Stallord is going to kick Dark Link's butt, but at the same time I feel like Dark Link is gonna have some voters. What ever it is let's hope this isn't another one-sided fight. Spirit of time : : I like. Sort of like a "battle of champions" kinda thing. -LeoLab 20:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I'd like to see characters who haven't already fought yet. Scarletspeed7 22:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : :I'm kinda getting sick of Dark link in the temple of courage, he always wins, this one included. I'd almost have a heart attack if Stallord one, this one will be completely one sided. I honestly don't see why spirit of time thinks that stallord would win. I made my point. Solar flute Midna vs. Navi battle of the companions. Who can guide you better? Metroidhunter32 12:58, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Tried it before. Didn't help anyone. --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Unless you can stand Navi being annoying, we all know who's gonna win. Spirit of time : :Midna has a much bigger role overall. Zelda2108 18:59, 13 October 2008 : : About 90% of the people I've seen on this wiki think that Navi is incredibly annoying. Midna is going to win, no question about it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Good comparison, but bad fight. -LeoLab 20:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : No. on an unrelated note, navi is well liked, check how many people have this on thier page. Solar flute : : All right, so maybe I exaggerated, but Midna is going to win anyway. And that template doesn't necessarily prove anything other than that you, well, "can tolerate Navi".....I mean, I don't think that Navi is annoying, but that doesn't mean I like her, which doesn't mean I dislike her either. There's really no way to know whether they're really fans of her, or, like me, they just don't think she's annoying. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Tingle the characters lots of us love to hate : : My oddest suggestion ever. Solar flute 04:03, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : I honestly think that this a good fight. Zelda2108 08:06, 14 October 2008 : : Almost as good as Postman versus Quill! Scarletspeed7 15:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : No comment. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Hey, at least I don't have the faintest idea what the outcome will be. That's something. --AuronKaizer 17:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Both are annoying, but strictly awesome. This is like comparing the Duck Hunt dog to... Yoshi...Fried beef1 20:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : While this is an intriguing pairing, this seems like a weak fight to me. After some of the recent fights we've had, I think we ought to start moving toward some more interesting and combative fights that will generate more interest. Hero of Time 87 22:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : This is just a poor fight, it leaves us wanting something more worth our time. ZeldaFanatic98 22:27, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : this is definitely an odd selection; but in my estimation not that great of a fight to me. while i couldn't say which would win this fight, there's plenty of other pairings we couldn't foresee the outcome for that are just better. DarkBeastGanon 22:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : this is just a stupid fight, i mean c'mon. Heroofhyrule 06:01, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : that's the point. Solar flute Navi vs. Ciela Battle of Link's fairy companions, which will prevail? : : Let's just get it over with so we don't have to see this once again >.> --AuronKaizer 17:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : While this may not be the most exciting fight we've had on here, it would probably be a competitive fight given the similarities between the two characters. It's definitely an interesting pairing to be sure. Hero of Time 87 19:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:35, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : *cough* Navi wins *cough* *real cough* Solar flute 04:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : Navi Zelda2108 15:51, 15 October 2008 Twinrova vs. Twinmold Battle of the twin bosses, a pair of powerful Gerudo witches pitted against the gargantuan masked insects of the Stone Tower. Which set of "twins" will survive? : : Not seein' it. --AuronKaizer 19:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Not bad, but not good either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Don't make a fight based of the names of characters, no matter how hypocritical i am being right now. Solar flute : : Twinmold doesn't stand a chance. Zelda2108 15:55,15 October 2008 Twinmold vs. Molgera A duel between Titans, a battle of the sand worms. Which of these huge sand-dwellers will triumph over the other? : : All these Twinmold suggestions are getting old...and it's still not a very good fight. --AuronKaizer 21:54, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : I respectfully disagree. These are two similar bosses that come from two similar battlegrounds, hence I see great potential for a fight between these two giants. I think this is a spectacular fight, considering their similar sizes and fighting capabilities. Some of these more boring fights are getting old to me by the same token, though I go with the majority on what they decide. I think we should start moving to some more exciting and more combative fights. This is also a fight that I really don't think would be one-sided either, it would actually be close and thus more enthusiastic. Hero of Time 87 22:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : yeah, i kinda agree some of the fights we've had these last two rounds haven't exactly made me jump up and down with interest. i like voting in the fights, but i like some where there's some actual competition rather than one-sided fights.. DarkBeastGanon 22:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Now this is a fight I actually would like to see! I honestly couldn't tell you which would come out on top in this fight, and that's a damn good thing considering some of the landslide polls we've had. ZeldaFanatic98 22:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Hero of Time 87 basically said everything you need to know about why I support this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : Worms are lame. Scarletspeed7 00:14, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : Actually, this is a good fight. I think these worms were among the better bosses, contrary to the previous poster. Midnalover89 01:13, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : i'm thinkin this would actually be a hard choice, which is different from some of these other fights we've been havin on here. these bosses are actually both big and similar too. LegendofZelda92 01:17, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : First: Grab a giant's mask and Twinmold's too easy. It's close but no cigar. Solar flute : : lol I would SO vote for this fight, solar flute! expect it next week! Scarletspeed7 05:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : Solar flute, forgive me but if you don't have magic power, the Giant's Mask is useless. And second, there is no need for sarcasm here. I would suggest we all keep sarcasm to a minimum and be respectful of others' suggestions. Please keep that in mind. Hero of Time 87 05:54, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : i actully think this is a decent fight, somethign that can't be saied for some of the other sugestions here. Heroofhyrule 05:59, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : :sorry (darn autism). Solar flute : : The warning has been issued, so please keep that in mind. Everyone is to be respectful, and sarcasm (anger's ugly cousin) will not be tolerated. Hero of Time 87 06:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : Good one! Zelda2108 16:01, 15 October 2008 : : Sarcasm isn't always intended to be rude, Hero of Time 87. I'm not saying that what Solar flute said was entirely appropriate, but sarcasm is often used in the context of a joke. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : : That's the point though Xykeb, it can be twisted out of context since we can't visually say things on here, so it's best that if there is much chance it can be taken out of context that it not be used at all.